fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WWNB
'''WWNB, '''virtual channel 3 (UHF digital channel 23) is a NBC affilate serving Wuhu Island-Wedge Island. News Station/Presentation Newscast Titles * The News on 3 (1957-1979) * NewsCenter 3 (1979-present) Station Slogans For lyrics to WWNB's campaigns, see WWNB/Campaign Lyrics. National Slogans * All the Best on Channel 3 (1976-1978; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * TV 3 See Us (1978-1979; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 3, Proud As A Peacock! (1979-1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 3, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * We're Channel 3, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 3 There, Be There (1983-1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 3, Let's All Be There (1984-1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to Channel 3 (1986-1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come on Home to Channel 3 (1987-1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3 (1988-1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * WWNB. The Place To Be (1990-1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * It's Here on NewsCenter 3 (1992-1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Got Everybody Watching WWNB (1993-1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * It's Channel 3! (1994-1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * The Year to Be on Channel 3 (1995-1996; localized version of NBC ad campaign) * Channel 3 and NBC, More Colorful (2014-present; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Local Slogans * The Best in The Islands (1980-1986) * NewsCenter 3/Channel 3, The One For All (1986-1988) * NewsCenter 3, The News Station (1988-1996) * Wuhu Island's Only 24-Hour News Source (1988-1992) * Live. Local. Late-Breaking (1996-present) News Themes * The News Image - Tuesday Productions (1979-1986) * The News Image Plus - Tuesday Production (1986-1988) * Real News - Killer Tracks (1988-1992) * Advantage - Gari Media Group (1992-1996) * Image News - Gari Media Group (1996-2004, 2016-present) * Hearst TV News Music Package - Newsmusic Central (2004-2013) * Strive - inthegroovemusic (2013-2016) Current on-air staff (year joined in parentheses) * Gabe Hoyt - anchor; weekday mornings and weeknights at 5, and 5:30 (2004) * Cynthia Gates - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1997) * Vince Strokeson - anchor; weekdays at noon (1993) * Warren Ezron - anchor; weeknights at 4, 6, and 11 (2000) * Cindy-Sue Tateum - anchor; weeknights at 4, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (1988) * - anchor; weekend mornings * Molly Thomas - anchor; weekend mornings (1994) * Jeff Laterine - anchor; weekend evenings (2001) * Liz Garcia - anchor; weekend evenings (1992) WeatherCenter 3 * Jamie Hertz - meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weekday mornings and noon (2011) * Tom Ripley - chief meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2019) * Davis Leigh - meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weekend evenings (2007) NewsCenter 3 Sports Desk * Ted Couglin - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 (1984) * Mike Robin - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1996) Current On-Air Reporters * Don Marville - general assignment reporter (1995) * Jen Flynn - general assignment reporter (1999) * Bob Connors - general assignment reporter (2003) * Candice Burke - general assignment reporter (1994) * Gene Leon - general assignment reporter (1989) Former on-air staff * Ron Carterschmidt - anchor; weeknights at 4, 6, and 11 (1975-2018) now retired * John Pierre Parker - meteorologist (1977-2019) now retired Programming Schedule Gallery WWNB 1981.png|WWNB's logo from 1981-1996, with the 1980 NBC logo. WWNB 1982.png|WWNB ID from 1982, with the 1982-1983 NBC "Just Watch Us Now" promo. WWNB 1983 ID.png|WWNB ID from 1983, with the 1983-1984 NBC "Be There" promo. WWNB 1984.png|WWNB ID from 1984, with the 1984-1985 NBC "Let's All Be There" promo. WWNB 1986.png|WWNB's logo from 1981-1996, with the 1986 NBC logo. WWNB 1989.png|WWNB ID from 1989, with the 1989-1990 NBC "Come Home to the Best" promo. WWNB 1992.png|WWNB ID from 1992-1993 Hearst Stations with WWNB 1989.png|Hearst Television Logo Complimation from 1989, including WWNB. WWNB.png|WWNB's logo from 1996-present, with the 2011 NBC logo. WWNB Olympics.png|WWNB logo used during the Olympics. MeTV WNBI.png|WWNB's 3.2 logo. Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 3 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1957 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1957 Category:Hearst Television Category:Wuhu Island Category:Wedge Island Category:MeTV subchannel-only network affiliates